creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Erickson
Sarah Erickson is a girl who has the ability to enlargen her black arms, which are strong enough to smash a stone with one blow She is known to be in the woods, feeding the wolves with the human remains that she obtains on her own. When she finishes murdering a person with her own hands, she begins to grab the intestines, organs and other parts of the victim to then feed. She feeds on organs, then with the rest of the remains, that she has not eaten, she feeds the wolves where she lives. Origin Sarah was the sister of seven brothers, and her life was relatively normal back then. She was of Canadian and Chinese blood, her mother Chinese and her father was Canadian. Although it wasn’t always so calm back then. Her mother always wanted her to become an actress, so she could grow up to be famous. So she put her in acting classes since she was a minor, and she also was forced to play the piano. Despite her mother, Sarah never wanted to be an actress, but her mother made her do anyway to the point she did not even let her go to college. Her father and older brother did not agree with the mother, but since Shui, Sarah's mother, was very dramatic, they did not want to disrespect her decision. Sarah could not take it anymore, so after finishing her acting school one day, she fled away in order to not be disturbed and have some peace and quiet. James, Sarah's father, and Shui started to worry once it was getting dark. Days passed, then weeks but still, nobody knew about Sarah since that day. It was only said some people who said they saw her entering a nearby forest. Rumors tell that she was devoured by wolves, but some also say that she was tortured by a lumberjack. The case of the girl's disappearance was never resolved, and later the hunt for what happened was put to a close. To this day it is a total mystery of what happened to Sarah. Personality Sarah is a calm and passive girl. She is usually very quiet when she is in the woods alone, and almost never speaks when killing a victim. When she starts attacking an individual, her attitude becomes violent, but she tries to maintain her tranquility. When she is with people she already knows, her colleagues, her attitude is very daring and fun. She gets more aggressive than usual with them around her. The aggression is used as a sign of affection. Facts * Sarah Erickson was created by Cupcake889 * Sarah knows how to do her hair in multiple styles, each one always covering her eyes. * In addition to blood, a green liquid also drips all over her body. * Her eyes are green but she refuses to show them. * Her arms are the only part of her body that has that black color. * She has bandages covering her mouth and other parts of her body. * She lives in a cabin in the woods, where she cooks the organs of her victims right before eating them. * She treats the wolves of the forest like her pets. Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Cannibal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Evil Category:Presumed Deceased